The Afterlife
by Lightening Beast
Summary: Nagato had died after having revived all of the leaf villagers he killed. Now watch as Nagato journeys to the soul society where he will contribute in a major role to the future events that are about to unfold.


The afterlife

Chapter 1: Dazed and Confused

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Bleach. This is just me and my Imagination.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes: Hi guys and girls! This is my new story! I hope you like it. Although, I am quite shocked to see that not a single person has written a crossover about Nagato yet. Please , all of Nagato fans! If you have something creative in your minds, then do bring it out! I would like to dedicate this chapter, to a great friend of mine .<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rinnetensei Rebirth:Samsara Heavenly Technique!" Nagato Uzumaki was a man who had suffered from Pain throughout his life. He had lost his parents at the hands of Leaf ninja when he was just a child. This was the first time he had experienced Pain.<p>

The second time when he experienced Pain was when he lost his best friend Yahiko. This was the last straw for Nagato and had decided that he would find the answer to peace and then he would show pain to the world.

At the present situation, it was his mission to infiltrate the village hidden in the leaf and then capture the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. He'd successfully infiltrated the village but the Jinchuriki was not present there. He then decided to destroy the leaf village. With a single attack , the leaf village was turned into ash and dust.

But all of his plans were put at bay when **He **arrived. Naruto Uzumaki was indeed an interesting Boy. He had managed to somehow defeat all of his six paths of pain. Naruto then approached Nagato to seek him out. When Nagato questioned the boy about bringing peace to the world , the boy surprised him by stating that he would break the curse of hatred in order to achieve true peace. Seemingly satisfied by the Boy's answer , Nagato decided upon trusting Naruto on finding the answer to peace.

Nagato had come to the conclusion that he would revive all those leaf people that had died by his hand. "Nagato!" "Please stop this!" "You are already low on chakra. If you keep this up you'll die!" Konan, his friend, pleaded to him. Nagato merely smiled a sad smile at her. The jutsu was working as all those who had died were now coming out of their slumber.

Due to chakra loss, Nagato's hair had started to turn white. He had done it. All those whom he had killed were now back to life once again. Now he could die peacefully. Nagato unlocked the bindings of the machine in which he sat on . He began to walk slowly towards Konan. However, his footing was not even. The reason was that he had become crippled in battle once. The enemy intending to kill him, only managed to cripple his feet.

Konan couldn't take it anymore. She immediately rushed towards Nagato and embraced him. Nagato held her by the waist and comforted her as best as he could. Konan was sobbing and tears were falling rapidly on Nagato's shoulder. She had lost Yahiko first and now Nagato was also leaving her. How could she survive without him. While still holding Konan, Nagato addressed Naruto. " Naruto, I need you to do a favour for me." " Even though she will be in Amegakure, I need you to look after Konan. Protect her for me." Naruto immediately raised his hand and made his trademark 'thumbs up' gesture." You can count on me Nagato!" I will protect her as best as I can!" Naruto replied.

"Konan, I believe that now is the time we part ways." Nagato slowly said. With that, he closed his eyes and in a second his world was plunged into darkness. Konan felt that and her sobbing became harder. After some time, she regained her composure, and laid Nagato's body on the ground. Naruto also approached her. When he had a clear view of Nagato, he could see that he was smiling. It meant that he was at peace now.

After covering both Nagato and Yahiko's bodies with her paper technique, Konan decided to take her leave. Before leaving, she made a bouqet of flowers with her technique and gave it to Naruto , who thanked her and took it. Naruto also put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a scroll. "Konan-san, this scroll was given to me by Ero-Sennin and it's purpose is that whenever you will be in danger, the scroll will immediately activate the seal and alert me about your whereabouts and I will come to help you." Naruto explained. "I will do whatever I can do to fullfil the promise I made to Nagato." "Thank you Naruto. I must go now." said Konan. With that , Konan disappeared in a puff of smoke alongwith the bodies of Nagato and Yahiko.

Naruto began to walk towards the direction of the leaf village. With his body drained from exhaustion, Naruto was falling to the ground , only to be caught by Kakashi, who put Naruto's feet around his neck and began to carry him away. "Kakashi Sensei... Thank you.. " muttered Naruto. Kakashi smiled from underneath his mask and said, "You've made the Village proud Naruto."

The darkness that Nagato was engulfed in was now being overcome by light. He opened his eyes to find himself in the place where he had died. It seemed that Konan was heading towards Amegakure and Naruto was on his way towards Konoha. He decided that he would go after Naruto now. But he was being curious as to why he was still here. He had died. This was absurd. After he got to his feet, he somehow felt light. He could also move freely which was strange as he had been a crpple once. That was a relief. He hadn't been able to move for more than fifteen years. He instantly detected Naruto's signature and decided to go after him.

When he was rushing through the trees, he heard the sound of clinking of chains. He stopped by to look for the source. The source was revealed to be chains that were attached to his chest. He was shocked to see this. He must be imagining things. For the time being, he decided to ignore this. He then felt another presence behind him. It was a Bear. Nagato cautiously approached the animal. He felt shocked to see that the animal didn't react to his presence. The bear wasn't even looking at him. The animal didn't seem to be blind.

Then, another theory came across his mind. He was a **spirit**. That was it! The only reason why the animal didn't react was that it couldn't see him. Satisfied for now, Nagato went towards Naruto.

Kakashi made his way to the gate of Konoha and found the people of Konoha were waiting for them. "Kakashi Sensei you can let go of me now." Naruto said. As Kakashi let go of Naruto , people began to cheer for Naruto. Naruto was bewildered at the reaction of the people. They used to call him'monster' when he was young and now it seemed that they had finally come to accept him as a part of the village. Naruto struggled to keep his face straight. He could not cry. The crowd cleared to make way for Sakura. She approached Naruto and slowly said , "Naruto ,you idiot..." Sakura immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.

Naruto was **gobsmacked **by her reaction. He then also returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her waist. Tears began to fall from Sakura's eyes. "I was so worried about you Naruto. You could've gotten killed by Pain. I thought I would lose you when Pain captured you." she sniffed. "Don't worry now Sakura-chan. I'm here now . I promise I won't scare you from now on." Naruto whispered in her ear. "Thank you Naruto." she said. Naruto's face had become red now. This was a moment of bliss for him. The girl whom he loves so much is in his arms! They soon broke the hug but Naruto still had one of his arms wrapped around her shoulder.A certain Redhead who watched the whole scene from not far away smiled. "It seems that Naruto is really happy now." he thought. Well, it was good to see that the people were at peace now even though it was temporary.

His thoughts were interrupted when he suddenly heard a monstrous noise back at the place where he died. He once again looked at the crowd who were now cheering and were carrying Naruto inside the village. It seemed that they did not hear the noise. Nagato immediately dissappeared in a puff of smoke.

Upon reaching the place, Nagato saw that the sky had torn up from above and some strange creatures with masks on their faces were descending downwards. The sky further ripped open to reveal hundreds of tall dark creatures whose faces were masked. Nagato at once realized the target towards which they were heading. The target was **him**. He then came upon a conclusion. The time had come for him to test his body once again. As the smaller creatures surrounded him , one of them said, " With a spirit energy as high as this one here, we'll evolve into Vasto Lorde soon!" "Yes! I can't wait to eat up all of this spirit energy!" Nagato felt the rush of Adrenaline pump through his veins. "SHINRA TENSEI/ALMIGHTY PUSH!"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! Please!<strong>


End file.
